Rise of the dragons
by ShadowLord563
Summary: A teaser of a story of I may or may not do. An AU of my story, if you wish.


_Outcast Island_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the island of the Outcasts...<p>

At least, As normal as it can get. People fighting and constantly... doing outcast-ish stuffs.

Alvin, however, was too busy in his "Sneak into berk and Take it over" plan to intimidate his men into submission...

Well actually, It was more of a "Get dragons to work for him and attack Berk _then _take it over".

Alvin had heard of rumours about a man that _rides _dragons. Said man was seen wearing black armour and rides the most dangerous dragon of all...

The Night Fury...

As you could clearly guess, Alvin was intrigued by the idea of riding dragons and having them burn down their enemies. Sure you'd think he'd ask the berserkers but... He didn't do it for two reasons.

One. The Hairy hooligans and the berserkers have an... Alliance... Of sorts.

Two. Their new chief, Dagur the Deranged, is less trustable than he would like. Sure He's Alvin the **treacherous**. But even he wouldn't trust a psycho like Dagur. Especially since he's got even _more _deranged over the years.

Anyway, While he was busy with his thoughts... Something else was amiss... And something _big _will happen soon. They just don't know it... yet.

Up above the clouds was a descending figure. The figure wore a black armour and a mask that covered most of his face. The only visible sight of the figure's face is his right eyehole. The left one was replaced with a scar-like design.

The stranger was falling at rapid speed. The stranger spread out his arms and let out make shift wings that let him glide down safely in one of the edges of the island.

Once he had landed, The stranger observed the surroundings. Needless to say, He found the place... _Despicable_. Though it was unseen, The strange was scowling underneath his mask.

"Outcast Island... A place where the despicable and pathetic barbarians gather. Not only that, The cries of dragons can be heard even from up from the sky..." Spoke the figure.

A growl from behind was heard. A dragon, specifically a skrill, landed behind the figure. It snarled at the sight and growled at the stranger.

"No... Let's not rush in. Besides, Our friend here is just itching to play with someone..." Replied the figure to the dragon.

As if to answer his call, A large white dragon rose from the depths of the ocean. It's snake like body twisted as it gave out a roar that was heard across the island. This was the Screaming Death, a rare breed among the whispering deaths.

"Go have some fun, Razor." Commanded the stranger.

The dragon complied by roaring loudly and charging at the Outcasts, firing quick and powerful shots of fire at them.

The outcasts were surprised to see such a gargantuan dragon and then all of them scrambled to get their weapons. Too bad they were too unprepared to fight the dragons as it blasted lots of Vikings, either killing them or injuring them. Alvin was shocked to see the dragon as well.

"What in blazes is going on in here?! How did this dragon get here?!" Shouted Alvin.

He was then answered by his _loyal _and _trustworthy _soldier, Savage. "W-we don't know, sire! It just came out of nowhere!"

Alvin looked at dragon, It's blood red eyes glistening with anger. Then Alvin saw something... From the corner of his eyes. He squinted them to see if it wasn't just his mind playing tricks at him. He can see a figure... Just above the edges. Standing and watching them... Could that be...? It could be the dragon rider!

"Sire! What are we gonna do?!" Savage yelled, snapping Alvin out of his thoughts. Alvin glared at savage before glancing at the roaring dragon.

"Take that dragon down! I have someone to meet." Alvin said before grabbing a sword and headed towards the location of the figure he saw.

"Sire?!" Exclaimed Savage. Savage sighed and looked at the dra...

'_It's headed for the cages!' _Savage thought.

Indeed the dragon was headed for the cages. It blasted a rapid fire shot at the doors and forced all the captive dragons free.

The captive dragons looked around in confusion before turning to the screaming death. The dragons conversed in their own language before the captives eyes turned to slits and roared angrily and attacked their former captors.

Savage is now panicking. The dragons are now loose and have gone completely berserk with a killing intent. He yelled at the men to grab their weapons to fight back and hopefully survive the assault... What is Alvin doing now?

Alvin managed to get past the dragons and had reached the stranger's location. He was surprised that he was greeted by a Skrill snarling at him and the stranger didn't seem to notice him until he heard the dragon's snarl.

Seeing as he got the stranger's attention, Alvin then asked, "Are you the so-called dragon rider who rode a Night Fury?". He had to admit, He was a bit disappointed. The stranger didn't seem intimidating at all. In fact, He could guess he wasn't even Thirty years old!

The stranger chuckled, as if amused by his question(which he is). "There are many riders out there. Many yet few in comparison to a tribe... But we do not need a tribe sized numbers of riders to be formidable." Answered the stranger.

'_So there are more riders out there?' _Alvin thought.

This is... intriguing. "So you're only one of them?" Alvin asked, while readying his sword to strike at the stranger.

The stranger chuckled yet again. "Yes... But our leader seems to be the one you speak of. He doesn't have to bother showing himself to the likes of you." He answered.

Now Alvin is just insulted. This rider thinks he is too good to show himself to Alvin? Him?! Alvin the Treacherous?!

"And what?! He sent his lackey to do his dirty work?" Alvin jeered at the stranger, both as an insult and a distraction until he can wipe the unseen smirk from his face.

The stranger, however, was unfazed and merely laughed. "No... Under normal circumstances, We would've ignored you and left you to your business... No use fighting a group of disgusting fools who commit acts that even the barbaric Vikings find despicable." Replied the stranger.

The stranger's expression changed to serious. "But we have heard rumours that you have captured dragons, forcing them to work for you against their will..." Said the Stranger.

Alvin was surprised by this. No one, except the Outcasts, knew of this... How could he know...?

"Yeah... So what?" Alvin said.

"That act was the last straw... Our leader finds it atrocious and wishes to end it in either two ways." Answered the stranger.

"And what are those two...?" Alvin asked.

"One: You surrender, We throw you in jail and decide what to do with you... Or Two: I kill you now." The stranger answered, raising his sword and pointed it at Alvin.

"So... What will it be?" Added the stranger

Alvin was shocked. Not by the options given to him, but by the boldness of this fool. Did he really think he would surrender to him?! Or even _lose_?! Boastful dragon lover!

"How about _I _kill you instead!" Alvin yelled and charged at the stranger.

The stranger charged as well and both blades clashed with each other. Alvin glared at the stranger and the Stranger gave Alvin a glare of his own.

Alvin wondered why his dragon hadn't done anything other than watching them fight. Perhaps it did not care for its rider? Or was it really that confident its master would win? No matter the case, He will not be defeated!

The stranger then broke the clash and jumped back, while throwing a couple of daggers at Alvin from the makeshift pockets that Alvin just noticed on his chest.

Alvin managed to parry the daggers except for the one that hit his left arm. That one, however, seemed to make his left arm go limp. Alvin was surprised. How could one dagger make him lose control of his arm? He pulled it out and noticed a liquid substance from the tip of the dagger.

The stranger chuckled. "Like it? Speed stinger poison. Sadly, It is a less concentrated one. It wouldn't be effective as the original poison but it is sufficient." Said the stranger.

Alvin glared at the stranger and charged with his sword, hoping to land a hit. The stranger sidestepped and let Alvin through as he laughed at the misfortune of the outcast chief.

Alvin growled at the stranger. "I've been feared by even of the most strongest of Vikings! I've fought dragons with my own bare hands! What makes you any better?!" Alvin yelled at the stranger. Sure this wasn't probably the best time to list his achievements but his patience for the armoured stranger has reached its limit.

The stranger laughed madly and threw daggers that hit Alvin at his right arm, making him drop his sword.

The stranger looked at Alvin in the eye. "Because you haven't fought someone like me." The stranger said as he raised his sword, aiming at Alvin's head.

Then... The last sight of the Outcast Chief was his headless body.

* * *

><p>Savage didn't know what to do. Most of them were either dead or retreated to the boats. The dragons attacked with ferocity that overwhelmed them.<p>

Somewhere in his mind, Savage thought this situation was ironic and... funny even. Here they were, imprisoning dragons, thinking they were the better beings... When ultimately, they didn't stood a chance against them.

Savage would cry and huddle in a corner if he wasn't the dignified person he is. But... what could he do? He had not seen Alvin for some time. He assumed that Alvin took some time in whatever he did or... He was killed.

No... That couldn't be the reason... Right? He shook his head. Perhaps he would die now? If he died, where would he go? Will he go to Valhalla? Or will he end up in Hel? He doesn't know...

A growl from behind told him that there was a dragon behind him. He looked behind him and saw a Monstrous Nightmare, snarling at him. His eyes widened before sighing. Well... He lived a good life.

His last thought was how he regretted being a fool who followed everything the strong would tell him to do before an agonizing pain enveloped him...

Darkness followed after and the roar of a dragon echoed through savage's burning ears...

* * *

><p>The stranger glanced at the battlefield which was littered with dead Outcasts He then glanced at his dragon friend then to the screaming death, who was leading the other dragons out of the island and back to their homes...<p>

"Should I chase the survivors down?" He asked his dragon friend, who let out a growl in reply.

"Of course... Let the dragons and other Vikings decide their fate. Now..." He trailed off as he looked at the decapitated body and severed head of the Outcast Chief.

Now he was debating whether he should bring the severed head as a trophy or just leave it here... No... His leader wouldn't like it... Especially _her_... He shuddered at the thought.

He raised his foot over the head and...

Stomped down on it, making the head explode in a gory mess of blood and parts. The stranger took his foot off, which seemed hard to do since his foot got stuck at the skull.

"This will takes some time to wash off..." Muttered the Stranger.

He then got on his dragon friend and both of them flew back home. But not before the Skrill growling about how his foot smelled awful(Obviously, because of the blood).

"Be quiet. You have smelled blood before. Don't complain."

* * *

><p><strong>An: So... what do you guys think? This idea had been bothering me ever since I saw a certain video in youtube about an... Alternate story. And the idea kept gnawing at me until I did something about it. I understand if you hate it... It is probably disappointing or despicable to you... I beg of you not to hate me! Anyway, this is a teaser of a story I may or may not do... It depends on how I feel about it anyway. I am also horrible at making fight scenes, as you can see. It's a result of boredom and the inability of finishing the may or may not be final chapter of **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo. **_


End file.
